camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalina White
Personality: Shy and lacks confidence. Is somewhat of a bookworm and can read for hours if not disturbed. Doesn't like loud noises or surprises. Age:'''9 '''History: Nina White is a model that lives in Las Vegas, she was in a night club one day and Hades approached her and commented on how he recognized her from a magazine. They hit it off really well, and decided to keep in touch, after a few weeks they started dating. Nina got pregnant a few months after they started dating, she got really excited and told Hades about it, and that they should get married. Afterwards Hades told Nina who he really was, and that he couldn't stay any longer. Nina got angry and thought he was making it up to avoid being a father. Hades just told her that one day something would happen and that the child would have to leave to stay safe. Nina White gave birth on a cloudy night, it was 18 hours of painful suspense leading to extreme pain, then a crying baby, and after she heard the cry it was like true love for the first time. Catalina had a happy and eventful childhood, her mom was becoming a popular model, and she shared the celebrity life with Catalina, always going to photo shoots and events. She went to a private school and for the summers her mom would always bring her on site seeing vacations. One day on a vacation to New York, Manhattan. It was a hot sunny day, Nina had planed a sight seeing trip, starting with Central Park. Nina was walking through the park holding Catalina's hand, when a Scythian Dracanae started sneaking towards them from behind, there weren't very many people in the park, but the few people that were there saw nothing wrong because of the mist. Then right when she was behind them Nina saw the shadow and turned around, but all she saw was a tall lady, but when Catalina turned around she screamed in terror and ran to hide behind a tree. The women spoke in a strange accent saying she had no reason to be afraid, and started walking closer to Catalina, Nina stood in the way and told the women to leave, she just hissed at Nina and was about to push passed her when Nina pulled out pepper spray and sprayed the women in the face. The women screamed that she'd kill her for that, it sounded so horrifying that Catalina run as far away as she could. Catalina hadn't stopped running for at least 30 minutes, by the time she did she was out of breath in an alleyway. Catalina looked around still in panic she didn't see the snake lady anywhere, but she also didn't see her mom, Catalina walked further into the alleyway and sat besides a trashcan, thinking she would just wait for her mom to find her, then she leaned back and eventually fell into a light sleep. She woke up in fright to the sound of a car horn. Standing up slowly she looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, she got a bad feeling in her gut and stood up and tried walking out of the ally, only to walk into a man with two horns coming out of his head. Catalina fell backward on her butt and looked up at the strange man. "What's a little demigod like you doing out so late?" He offered her a hand that she shied away from. He leaned down and said "It's ok little one,I'm here to help you" He offered his hand again, and this time she hesitantly took it. The satyr told her of a camp not very far away that she could stay in to be safe, and she agreed to go until her mom could come get her, the satyr just gave her a sad smile as he took her hand and lead her there, a little after nightfall he picked her up and she fell asleep until they arrived. Powers * Relationships Category:Characters